


Baby on the Mind

by Petri808



Series: Inuyasha Short Stories & One Shots [19]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Baby, F/M, Misunderstanding, families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Short fillet for Inuvember 2018.  It's Sango and Miroku's twin's 4th birthday and their friends were going to surprise the girls with a gift.  But after Inuyasha loses the gift, Kagome misunderstands his explanation...





	Baby on the Mind

Inuyasha clutches the blanket loosely in his shaking hands, knowing the moment he tells his wife what happened she’ll be furious, but it’s not like he could hide it from her.  He takes a deep breath as he pulls back the door flap and steps into their hut, frowning when he sees Sango and Miroku are there as well with all the children.  Just great, first off, the surprise gift for the twin’s birthday won’t be a surprise anymore, secondly, it definitely won’t be, since he’d lost it.

“Great timing Inuyasha,” Kagome walks up and gives him a quick peck, “you’re just in time for the birthday dinner.”

“C-Could I talk to you outside first, it’s important.”

She frowns, “Is everything okay?  Your skin is almost as white as your hair.”

The hanyo pulls her through the flap, thrusting the blanket out to her, “I’m so sorry I lost the puppy!” stammering and rushing out the words.  “I know I was supposed to get the gift for the twins, and I did, but on the way back here it squirmed out of my arms and took off into the forest, and I think it crawled into a fox hole or something, so I couldn’t reach it.  I can try and get another one…”

“You lost the baby?” she shrieks loud enough that half the village could hear her.  “How could you lose a baby!”

“Baby?” he cocks his head confused but she keeps ranting at him.

“A baby can’t just squirm away or crawl down a fox hole…. Wait, how could you lose a baby when we don’t have a baby…”

“Kagome,” running a hand over his face, “I said puppy, I lost the puppy.”

By this point, concerned with all the yelling outside, Miroku and Sango peer out from the door, “What’s going on, and what’s all this about a baby?” the hoshi asks.

“Kagome, are you pregnant?” her friend adds to the questioning, “did you miscarry?”

Now it’s the miko’s turn to change to a shade of crimson.  “I’m not pregnant,” she squeaks out, “I-I just thought Inuyasha said he lost the baby.”

But the couple are still confused, “whose baby did he lose?”

“I didn’t lose a baby!” the hanyo snaps, “I said I lost the puppy, Pup--py!  It was supposed to be a birthday gift for the twins.”

“Oh,” Miroku chuckles, “just a misunderstanding then.  Don’t stress over it.”

“Yes, please don’t worry,” Sango adds with a laugh, “I don’t think Kirara would be too happy with a puppy around anyways.”  She hears trouble brewing inside from the 4-year olds.  “We’d better get back in there.  You two going to be okay?”

Kagome nods, still trying to hide her embarrassment.  “I’ll be in there in a minute to start dinner.”

Alone again, Inuyasha takes his wife’s hand, tipping her chin towards him.  “Kagome are you alright?  Why would you think I said baby?”

“It’s nothing,” she sweeps her focus to the ground, “I probably just heard you wrong…”

He cocks an eyebrow, “it sure seemed like there was more behind it, I mean you got pretty worked up.”

She worries her bottom lip, toying with should she be candid or keep acting as if it was all just a slip of the tongue, but the longer she felt his stare bearing down on her, it made her even more reluctant to say anything.  For yes, the truth is babies had been on her mind lately.  She didn’t know why, maybe it was seeing Sango with her children, or maybe because Shippo was often away for his kitsune training that her home felt like it was missing _something_.

Inuyasha sighs, pretty sure he knew what this was all about.  “Kagome, if you want to start a family, that would be okay with me.”

Her breathing cuts off momentarily from the sudden admission, unsure if she had heard him correctly.  Moisture pools and clouds her vision, her smile hopeful but wary.  “I don’t want to rush you, Inuyasha, if you aren’t ready, I understand…”

Now it’s his turn to chuckle, “the whole time you were gone, and I had to watch those two starting a family…  I would wonder what it would be like to have what they have…  with you.”  He leans down, capturing her happy little whines, and smothering her lips…

Giggling from inside the hut makes the hanyo’s ears twitch, it’s obvious their friends were eavesdropping. “Well, I think we should give you two some privacy,” Miroku appears through the flap with his daughters in either arms.

Sango also exists with their infant, “don’t worry about dinner, we’ll postpone till tomorrow. Just have some fun tonight,” she winks at her friend.

The wink makes Kagome flush once more, but once the couple are outside of hearing range, Inuyasha sweeps her into his arms and carries the giggling miko into the hut.  “Time to start on that family!”


End file.
